


Отец

by fandom_Vampires_2020



Category: Original Work, White House Down (2013)
Genre: Action, Angst, Dark, Drama, Dubious Consent, Erotica, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Vampires, Дэдди-кинк, ангст, вампиры, даб-кон, дарк, драма, лавхейт, нон-кон, экшн, элементы гета, эротика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vampires_2020/pseuds/fandom_Vampires_2020
Summary: Предупреждения: насилие, любовь/ненависть, даб-кон, изнасилование, нецензурная лексика, убийства, дэдди-кинк, элементы гета, смерть второстепенных персонажей, счастливый финалИногда нам приходится пройти непреодолимые испытания и препятствия в отношениях с близкими. Даже если эти отношения для нас смертельны.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character, Original Character/Original Character/Original Character, ОМП/ОМП





	Отец

**Author's Note:**

> Внешность и имена персонажей позаимствованы у персонажей фильма «Штурм Белого дома» (White House Down). Эмил Стенц, Джон Кейл, Мулкани

Джон пришёл домой позже обычного. И уроки в школе, и тренировки в спортзале давно закончились. Он даже поболтал с ребятами за углом качалки, выкурив пару сигарет.

Спокойствие не приходило. Люси Джейн всё же попёрлась в лес с парнями с лесопилки. Его друзья говорили ему сто тысяч раз, что Люси Джейн ему не пара. Городок у них, конечно, крошечный, но тут есть нормальные девчонки. А Рыжая Люси хороша, конечно, но уж слишком часто тусит с парнями старше неё, и всё это хреново закончится. И вообще, Джон позорит себя, таскаясь за ней, как осёл за морковкой. Она с ним флиртует, потому что бог его рожей красивой не обидел. И она его около себя держит, чтобы перед девчонками в школе похвастаться. Но не более того. 

Люси Джейн всегда с мужиками при деньгах, надеется свалить из их дыры в большой город. За глаза её считали той ещё шлюшкой. Но Джон ничего не мог с собой поделать. Стоило увидеть её улыбку и всполохи рыжих волос — и он терял последний ум. И сейчас не находил себе места. 

— Чёрт, — Джон от души пнул ногой свои старые кроссовки, сиротливо валяющиеся в коридоре, — пап! Ну я же просил свет включать! 

Отец работал на той же лесопилке, что и ухажёры Люси. Но в ночную смену. Уходил в девять вечера, приходил в четыре утра и дрых по полдня. Общались они всего-то два часа в день. Джона это обычно не раздражало. Он приходил с подработки, ел вместе с отцом, следил, чтобы тот не забыл ужин на работу. 

Но сегодня его конкретно бесило всё! Особенно привычка отца вечно ходить в темноте, не включая света. Джон в темноте видел плохо, и они уже не раз с грохотом сталкивались лбами в коридоре или на кухне. Отец только смеялся, говорил, что судя по звукам, как от удара по пустой кастрюле, хорошего аттестата от Джона ему в этом году не видать. 

— А у тебя самого руки отвалятся? Или ты думаешь, что я тут только и занимаюсь, что перевешиваю выключатель в коридоре на другое место, чтобы ты его не мог в темноте нащупать? — Эмил появился в проёме кухни, включая свет и привычно щурясь на не особо яркую лампочку и своего любимого отпрыска. 

Джон был приёмным, и этот факт от него никогда не скрывался. Но, пожалуй, многие приёмыши могли бы ему позавидовать. Старый вояка Эмил Стенц никогда не имел своих детей. Жена, по его словам, давно его кинула. Ребёнок, которого они за недолгие два года отношений успели прижить, родился мёртвым. Поэтому весь свой нереализованный отцовский инстинкт Эмил направил на Джона, которого даже в детский дом не успели забрать после гибели его родителей. Вроде как был у Стенца какой-то долг перед Кейлом-старшим. 

Джон в который раз залюбовался отцом. Тот был огромным, сильным, как бык. На мужественном лице светились серые глаза. Его как будто не брала старость. На лицах отцов его друзей уже чётко отпечатались следы или тяжёлой работы, или алкоголизма. Эмил Стенц — всегда прямой как струна, с гладким, почти без морщин лицом. С такой бицухой, что, наверное, мог бы запросто свернуть шею волку голыми руками. Джон тоже, следуя его примеру, проводил много времени в качалке, и сейчас выглядел даже крупнее Эмила. Но мышцы отца были будто стальными. Джон никогда не мог сделать его в драке. А ещё от него исходила какая-то магическая сила. Никто никогда не смел спорить с ним или сказать ему хоть слово поперёк. Вот и сейчас: Эмил смотрел на Джона с улыбкой, но у Джона голова сама собой втянулась в плечи и он шмыгнул мимо Эмила на кухню. 

— Ты собрал ужин? Я специально пожарил вчера говядины, и там ещё макароны остались. Но я твой любимый томатный сок купить забыл, извини. Завтра возьму, — Джон деловито завозился на кухне, сразу же начав чистить лук. У Эмила нюх был, как у пса. Запах сигарет нужно было отбить в срочном порядке. 

— Да ничего, перебьюсь денёк без сока, — Эмил вошёл вслед за ним на кухню и картинно принюхался. — Опять тебя девчонка бросила? Как там её… Лора… Лана… 

— Люси, — тихо сказал Джон, — да нет. Не бросила. Просто, м-м-м, она со своим классом в лес пошла. На вечеринку. Меня не взяли, я из другого. Их парни были против. Но я переживаю. Слухи всякие про этот лес ходят. 

Эмил как-то рассеянно фыркнул: 

— Стэнли с Купером опять костёр жечь решили? Обычное дело. Да брось. Лес как лес. Сколько лет его уже на дрова да мебель пилим. Хотя, конечно, компания там тусит та ещё. Потом только и смотришь, как бы на шприц пустой не напороться или чьи-то трусики на кустах. Кстати, ты ведь опять курил? Джон, ну мы же это обсуждали. Хочешь к старости стать живой мумией, как Чудак Сэм с южной окраины? 

— Нет, пап, — тихо сказал Джон, — не хочу. 

Он много раз говорил отцу о тенях в лесу, о дырах в земле и ужасающих воспоминаниях, связанных с гибелью семьи. Эмил всегда отвечал, что эта была глупая автокатастрофа. Его родной отец просто заснул за рулём, когда они на машине ехали из другого города. И врезался в дерево. Они с матерью погибли на месте. Джона нашли на заднем сиденье без единой серьёзной травмы. Только две небольшие ранки на плече, от которых и шрамов уже не видно. Но Джон помнил другое. 

Чёрные тени склонились над дёргающимся телом отца. Мать тащат под землю, в её животном визге нет ничего человеческого. Она впивается в него скрюченными пальцами, ногти рвут кожу. А сам он у кого-то на руках, и Джону кажется, что холод, исходящий от этого человека, промораживает его детское тельце до костей. 

Воспоминания и жуткие сны отступают на время. Но они всегда возвращаются, и Джон уже не может найти способ их заглушить. Сегодня, пока Эмил на работе, Джон сходит в бар. Ему не нальют, но он просто посидит там, скорчившись за стойкой со стаканом сока. Послушает россказни какого-нибудь пропойцы и немного успокоится. 

Эмил тяжело вздохнул и резким движением притянул Джона в объятия. Похлопал по спине: 

— Ну что ты, Джонни. Всё хорошо. Давай по чашке чая, и твоему старику пора на работу. Надо же будет такому видному парню увеличить карманные, чтобы на хороший букет и ресторан в Центре хватило, а? 

— Нет, пап. Мне хватает. Я сам заработаю. Я же мужчина, — Джон уткнулся носом отцу в шею. — Давай чаю. 

Эмил никогда не пил дурацкий чай. Но он часто рассказывал какие-то весёлые истории, грея ладони о кружку. И это успокаивало Джона. 

*** 

Эмил бодрым шагом шёл в сторону автобусной остановки. Темнота тут была почти непроглядная. Только над самим навесом, где нечастые пассажиры ожидали местный автобус, покачивался древний жестяной конус с хронически коротящей лампочкой тускло-жёлтого света. Вот только Эмилу не нужен был автобус. Пройдя мимо остановки и привычно прикрыв глаза ладонью от света, он огляделся и, принюхавшись, свернул в ближайшие кусты, безошибочно находя дорогу и почти не создавая шума от ломающихся на его пути веток. Поляна была совсем рядом. Когда Эмил вышел на неё не таясь, в нос ему ударил запах, который он бы никогда ни с чем не спутал — пронзительный и дразнящий обоняние аромат свежей человеческой крови. 

— Так-так. Стоило мне отлучиться на пару дней, а тут уже пьяный разгул? — его голос напоминал ворчание зверя. 

Карина поднялась с тела и облизнулась. Они уже насытились. Из компании молодёжи в живых осталась только девка. Наевшиеся слуги согрели свою жизнь и вспомнили, что они мужчины. Рыжую только слегка надкусили, и она сейчас визжала под очередным партнёром. Но дело было не в ней. Можно было выйти на трассу, остановить машину и развлечься с пассажирами. Дело в том, что её кожа и волосы пахли тем единственным, кого нельзя было убить. Одно его присутствие в этом мире сводило с ума. Хотя бы тем, что он когда-то был её, Карины, сыном. 

— Мой повелитель, — она тут же упала на колени и подползла к Эмилу, лизнула его руку, — ничего страшного не случилось. Люди умирают каждый день. 

— Но не здесь, — Эмил оскалил зубы и брезгливо вытер руку о штаны, явно едва сдержавшись, чтобы не схватить шлюху за волосы. — Горожане и так уже что-то подозревают. Такими темпами нам придётся искать новое гнездо! А если бы с ними пошёл Джон?! 

— Он стал бы твоим избранником и любовником. Каким давно должен был стать. И моим господином. 

Более слабые почувствовали гнев Владыки и соскочили с девчонки. Та, воя и скуля, поползла в темноту. Её, конечно, надо было бы остановить, но Карина не хотела. В конце концов, тетива натянута уже слишком долго. Стрелу судьбы пора выпускать. Когда девка немного оклемается, в ней прорастёт сила. И она пойдёт за теми, кто готов её накормить. Родителями. И Джоном. Эмил не допустит его смерти. Ему, наконец, придётся действовать. 

Эмил брезгливо поморщился: 

— Какое ты всё-таки животное. Мы это обсуждали. Джон ещё слишком юн для обращения. Мы не в шестнадцатом веке, и я не хочу его ломать. Когда я его подготовлю, он сам признает и нас, и мою новую роль в его жизни. 

Карина покаянно кивнула. Она не будет спорить. Судьба решит за них. 

*** 

Джон вошёл в бар и сел за стойку. Это был единственный бар в городе, и, конечно же, Эмилу доложат. Джона ждёт взбучка. Но это будет потом. 

— Пива светлого, пожалуйста, — с надеждой попросил Джон старину Чарли. 

Тот смерил его уже знакомым обречённым взглядом. Вздохнул: 

— Парень, ты же знаешь правила. Тебе нет двадцати одного, а меня на той неделе уже копы проверяли. Да и что старина Стенц скажет, если узнает, что я тебе алкоголь продаю? Мне, знаешь, пожить ещё хочется! 

Джон не успел ответить. Сильная рука, затянутая в кожу перчатки, от души хлопнула его по плечу. 

— Дед, ты издеваешься? Какой это мальчишка? Здоровенный мужик! И ты будешь канючить про его возраст? Да он меня одной левой свалит! 

Джон с удивлением повернул голову. Рядом с ним за барной стойкой устроился вовсе не очередной старичок, любящий пропустить пару стаканов на ночь глядя и присесть на уши с историей ко всем, кто готов слушать или делать вид, что слушает. Это был молодой мужчина, пожалуй, всего лишь лет на пять старше Джона. 

Взгляд Джона скользил по нему сверху вниз, и хозяин этого взгляда всё больше хренел от увиденного. Военные берцы, в каких так любил щеголять Эмил даже в доме. Чёрные джинсы, явно не дешёвое фуфло из местного супермаркета, дорогая кожанка наполовину расстёгнута. Под ней водолазка с высоким воротом, поверх которой надет ошейник с шипами! Шипы сантиметров по пять! Такие же шипованные браслетики на запястьях, выглядывают из-под куртки. Интересно, этому психу-неформалу не жарко? Только начало сентября, и Джон всего лишь в футболке задыхается в маленьком прокуренном баре. 

Джон отодвинулся от странного типа. Но уходить не хотелось. Тем более, тип уговаривал бармена на выпивку. Перед типом стоял стакан и початая бутылка хорошего виски. Но опорожнять её он явно не спешил. 

— А вы, простите… — Джон замялся и ещё чуть-чуть отодвинулся. 

Чарли меж тем, что-то ворча, выставил перед ним кружку светлого пива. 

— В общем, я Герберт Моттс, — парень протянул руку, не снимая перчатки, — а ты Джон Кейл-Стенц, да? 

— Эм… предположим, — Джон неуверенно пожал его руку и подтянул к себе пиво. — Вы по делу к моему отцу? Его сослуживец? 

— Не-а, — Герберт оскалился ещё радушнее, — я как бы пришёл с ним поговорить. О важных очень вещах. И не я один. Нас таких несколько. Разговорчивых. 

— Он на работе, — подозрительность в Джоне боролась с вежливостью. — Я мог бы что-то ему передать… 

— Ага, — Моттс бросил взгляд в сторону бармена, но тот уже ушёл в другой конец стойки: компания там орала громко, требуя алкогольного подкрепления. — Передай ему, что я не позволю этому дохлому ублюдку растить себе детей на убой. Мы снесём его черепушку и перероем его гнездо и всех там завалим ещё до полнолуния. 

— О чём вы? У него какие-то проблемы с законом? Или… или с… э… серьёзными парнями? 

— Слушай, Кейл, а ты туповатый. Ладно, зайдём издалека. Тебе снятся сны, в которых твои близкие умирают страшной смертью? Эти сны иногда на время уходят, ты ходишь сонный, и всё как в тумане. А потом они возвращаются. И чем ближе полнолуние, тем сильнее ты боишься отца и тем чётче проклятые кошмары. Твой папаша не ходит днём. Не включает дома свет. Не жрёт при тебе. И будто нихрена не стареет. Его шмотки не воняют потом. Он не бухает и не курит. Не тусит с народом и ни разу не приводил в дом бабу. Зато ненавидит чеснок в жратве и не одобряет, если ты надеваешь на шею крестик. Типа он атеист, и ты, сынок, не верь во всякую чушь. Есть такое всякое? 

Джон хмыкнул и встал: 

— Знаете, спасибо за пиво. Но мне, пожалуй, пора. Я передам отцу, что его ищет его старый приятель с контузией. Моттс, да? Я передам. 

— Вали-вали, консерва, — Моттс ухмыльнулся, — скоро встретимся. 

Джон вернулся домой. Его всего трясло, и он тут же упал в кровать. Разбудил его громкий грохот от входной двери. Джон уставился на часы осоловевшим от сна взглядом. Три часа ночи. Какого чёрта?! Может, с отцом что-то случилось? 

Джон бросился на нижний этаж как был, в одном белье. Судорожно повернул ключ в замке и замер, от ужаса хватая ртом холодный ночной воздух. На пороге стояла Люси! И выглядела она ужасающе! Рубашка и короткая юбка разодраны. Кровь запеклась на ногах и на шее. Взгляд пустой, бледная, бескровная кожа. 

— Боже! Люси! Заходи! Я сейчас вызову Скорую! — Джон схватил её на руки и перетащил через порог. 

Она была холодная, как… как тот человек из его кошмаров. Он хотел посадить её в кресло, но Люси повисла у него на шее. 

— Джон, — её влажные губы приоткрылись, она улыбнулась ему. Наверное, соблазнительно, но вышло жутко, — ты любишь меня? Ты всегда говорил, что любишь меня. 

— Да, да. Но давай в другое время. Скорая и… 

— Если ты любишь меня, помоги мне. Спаси меня, любимый. 

— Да я и пытаюсь это сделать, Люси! Отцепись. У тебя шок! 

— Если ты любишь меня, будь моим. 

Джон и вякнуть не успел, как красивая хрупкая девушка швырнула его на пол! Джон упал на ковёр, но всё равно голова загудела. Люси наступала на него, шипя, как дикая кошка. Когда она его оттолкнула, ногти оставили кровоточащие царапины на груди. При виде них Люси облизнулась и открыла рот. Блеснули огромные, нечеловеческие клыки. 

Остальное Джон помнил как в тумане, о котором говорил Моттс. Он тоже вскочил. Слишком быстро для человека. В коридоре отец держал ведро с песком и топор. Сколько раз Джон ругал его за этот бред. Зачем такие средства от пожара в обычном доме? Не деревянном! Сейчас это ведро с песком полетело в чудовище в гостиной. Люси дико завизжала. Ведро ударило её в висок и могло запросто убить. Но больше ей не понравился песок, похожий скорее на сухую землю. Люси хваталась руками за лицо, с которого пластами сходила кожа. Её будто обварили в кислоте! Даже в таком виде монстр бросился к Джону, но тот выполнил какой-то странный разворот всем корпусом, топор прошёл по дуге. Он снёс Люси голову одним ударом! Труп рухнул к его ногам, голова закатилась под кресло. Из раны не вытекло ни капли крови. 

— Твою мать! — пролепетал Джон, сползая по стене на пол и не выпуская из рук топор. 

Его лезвие в полутьме коридора странно блестело. 

*** 

Эмил быстрыми шагами шёл через лес, ругая себя на чём свет стоит. Как он мог упустить эту сучку, которую трахали его парни? Наверняка ведь тяпнули её перед тем, как на неё залезть! Перед самым домом он уже почти бежал и в двери ворвался, едва не снеся их с петель. Его дикий взгляд метнулся по ведру, рассыпанной по ковру земле, обезглавленному трупу Люси. И остановился на Джоне с топором в руках. 

— Джон! Ты цел? — Эмил медленно двинулся к нему, старательно обходя кучу земли. 

Джон поднял голову. Он смотрел на приёмного отца потерянным взглядом. В голове звучали слова Герберта. Они бились о черепную коробку, как муха бьётся в окно. Навязчиво. Омерзительно. Неотвратимо. 

— Это правда? Ты вампир? Ты съел мою маму и мою девушку? 

— Что, прости? — Эмил как-то неловко улыбнулся. — Джон. Я понимаю. У тебя шок, а старину Чарли наверняка разжалобил твой грустный взгляд, и он тебе налил чего-то покрепче сока. Ты хоть полицию вызвал? Если да, то лучше бы тебе выпустить из рук топор и обмыть его рукоятку. 

— У неё были клыки! Здоровые, как в кино! От этой грязи на полу она гнила заживо! Да, я пошёл в бар. Но ни грамма не выпил. Там был парень. Он обещал убить тебя до полнолуния. Назвал меня консервой! Что за нахер происходит?! 

Эмил поморщился: 

— Парня звали Моттс? Сынок, просто отдай мне эту штуку, пожалуйста, — он присел на корточки и протянул к нему ладонь. — Мы сейчас разберёмся с телом. А когда ты успокоишься, поговорим о серьёзных вещах, раз ты так хочешь. Давно надо было, я дурак. Я хотел тебя защитить. 

— Хорошо, — Джон шмыгнул носом, по лицу текли слёзы, — хорошо, тогда так. 

Он провёл ладонью по царапинам на груди и показал Эмилу окровавленную ладонь: 

— Что ты чувствуешь, папа? Люси уже не помочь. Я хочу ответы. Хочу понять, как я умудрился человеку башку отсечь топором с одного удара. Ты ответишь мне прямо сейчас. И тогда я этот топор выкину. Но всё зависит от ответа. Я не псих. Я знаю, что видел. Она была монстром. Говори! 

Эмил хмыкнул и аккуратно сел на колени: 

— И ведь я говорил им, чтобы они не шарились так близко к городу. Ты говорил про лес. И многие знают, что там опасно. Да, если зайти достаточно далеко. Видишь ли, мы там живём. Очень давно, ещё городок-то не основали. Хорошее место всегда было, спокойное. Работа, опять же, есть… ночная. Помню, я сам когда-то убедил хозяев этого промысла, что будет неплохо организовать на лесопилке ночные смены. Да… и станцию переливания крови тоже тут по моей подсказке открыли. Донорство, знаешь ли, оно полезное… для всех. Не то, конечно, что свежая кровь, но и мы стараемся жить в ногу со временем. 

— Блядь, — топор выпал из рук Джона сам, он попятился, надавил на глаза, надеясь, что всё это исчезнет, — блядский боже! Ты, моя семья. Это ты сделал? Если да, то за каким хреном я тебе?! 

Эмил покачал головой: 

— Чужаки. Чужие вампиры. Они пришли в это место без спроса. Среди них были молодые, которые не держали себя в руках. Была драка. Бойня, можно сказать. Вы очень не вовремя проезжали мимо… прямо очень-очень. Мы их порвали и прогнали, но… иногда накрывает даже таких, как я. Когда я нашёл тебя, меня уже отпустило. На тебя покушались, конечно. Но со мной не спорят. Ты остался жить. Я спас тебя, Джон. Но ты не консерва, поверь. Я бы тебя никогда не пустил на корм. Ты ведь особенный, мой мальчик. 

— Чем же? — Джон плакал, его снова начало трясти. Он тоже упал на колени, опустив голову, — чем я особенный, Эмил? Чем я лучше моих близких, Люси, других людей? 

Эмил вздохнул и, поднявшись, подошёл ближе. Протянул ему руку: 

— Давай всё-таки разберёмся с телом. Поговорим на кухне. И… тебе лучше обработать царапины. У меня клыки уже прорезались. И хотя это глупо, не включай свет: я не хочу, чтобы ты перепугался ещё больше. 

Джон встал, в голове взрывались фейерверки. Он оттеснил Эмила плечом, и, как был, в одних трусах, пошёл к выходу. 

— Я всю жизнь слушался тебя… отец. Теперь это существо, которое было моей любимой, твои проблемы. Я ухожу. Не пытайся меня удержать. Кажется, я знаю как тебя убить. 

Эмил тяжело вздохнул и повернулся к нему: 

— Когда ты будешь готов, приходи к старой заброшенной лесопилке на Холмах. Если не найдёшь сам, спроси Моттса. И передай ему, пожалуйста… что мне искренне жаль. Я чудовище в его глазах. Но я ещё не разучился сожалеть. 

*** 

Джон шёл вдоль дороги, трясясь уже не от шока, а от самого обычного, примитивного холода. Честно говоря, он не знал, куда бредёт. На зуб вампирам? Машина остановилась рядом. Джон уже знал, кого увидит. 

— Полезай, дурень. Жив — и за то благодари. Тут тепло. 

Джон влез в тачку Моттса, и тот закрыл двери, потрепал его по волосам. 

— Поздравляю. Минет ты прошёл. 

— Какой, к чёрту, минет?! 

— У охотников есть свои особые словечки. Узнал о вампах. Это как поцелуй. Прибил вампа. Как отсос. В гнездо полез. Секс. Грызнули впервые. Имели тебя в жопу. Учи жаргон. Охотником будешь. 

— Иди ты, — тихо сказал Джон. 

Он и не заметил, как уснул, когда замёрзшее тело начало отогреваться. 

*** 

Утро началось для Джона в военном лагере из палаток и машин. Моттс привёз его ночью, сгрузил в свою палатку, выдал одежду. Теперь настало время знакомства. Моттс немного Джону о них рассказал. 

Вадим. Огромный мужик. Эмигрант из России. Переехал в Америку за счастьем, но у него в этой счастливой жизни всю семью порешили вампиры. В бою пользуется серебряной дубиной, которой разбивает вампам черепа. Никому, кроме него, эту дуру поднять не под силу. 

Тайлер. Так же, как и Джон, был выращен вампиром, только самкой. Гениальный хакер и спец по оружию. Свалил от мамочки, когда та попыталась его покушать. 

Дерг убил свою девушку, которая была вампиром. Бывший военный-контрактник. 

Церн. Адреналиновый нарик. Человек. Воевал всю жизнь. Узнав о вампирах от Дерга, стал мочить вампиров. Но по факту ему без разницы, кого мочить. 

Киллик. Кадр ещё тот. Бывший священник. Был укушен вампиром, но вирус не прижился. Охренел настолько, что сменил сутану на гранатомёт, а молитвы на маты. Которые перемешивает с благословениями. Как и Церн работает скорее ради адреналина. Как выпьет, видит Святой Иерусалим, и говорит, что потомок тамплиеров. Бывает. 

В общем, Джон с нетерпением ждал встречи. Его нарядили во всё чёрное, в ошейник и браслеты. Типа защищают во время нападения. Шипы серебряные. 

— Нет! — заорал Киллик, едва его увидел, — Моттси, я против этого парня в отряде! 

— С хера ли? — спросил Моттс, но без особого интереса. 

— Задрочусь, — сообщил Киллик, выплюнув травинку изо рта, — насмерть. И вампиры все задрочатся, увидев его в этой футболке и ошейнике! Яйца себе оторвут в припадке страсти и сами все передохнут! 

— Хорошо бы, — улыбнулся Тайлер. 

— А чего дрочить-то? — Дерг прошагал мимо них, вроде случайно задев Джона плечом. Обернулся, и улыбнулся в тридцать два зуба. — Может, парень сам нам даст. Тебя папочка не научил этому, а? Они ж там частенько педики, любят поиграть. 

— Ну, или мы научим, — Церн щёлкнул зажигалкой и поиграл ею. — А то, может, Владыке вампиров не по рангу было такие уроки брачных танцев давать. 

Джон уже хотел сказать много чего хорошего, но затрещали кусты и на поляну вышел довольно интеллигентный мужик еврейской наружности с благородной сединой в волосах. И в солнцезащитных очках на пол-лица. 

— Ой, — он улыбнулся Джону, — я опоздал на драку? 

— Мазохист вернулся, — ухмыльнулся Дерг, — головку не напекло? 

— Ага, Мулкани, — улыбнулся Моттс, словно не слыша своего парня,— нам эта красота хотела зубы посчитать. 

Джон пожал плечами. О типе по имени Мулкани ему ничего не рассказывали, а значит, и спрашивать смысла нет. 

— Я постараюсь сдержаться и поучиться. А вампиры всех метят сексуально? И почему кого-то оставляют? 

— Хотят подобие семьи, — ответил Тайлер, — но всё же не выдерживают. Часто от страха потерять ребёнка. Их чувства острее наших. Уже в двадцать лет они видят в ребёнке признаки старения. И они не хотят, чтобы мы спаривались с кем-то и страдали от разрушенных отношений. Они считают себя лучшей кандидатурой в любимые. 

— Да бред и сопли, — Мулкани закурил сигарету, — просто не каждый день удаётся поймать еду, а ты запас пищи под ногами. 

— Ну не скажи, — Дерг прикурил у Церна. — Ты с вампирессой, будучи человеком, не трахался. И да, они в этом деле боги… ну, пока им чердак не срывает от того, что ты поцарапался. 

— Мой сдержался, — тихо сказал Джон, — когда я поцарапался. 

Русский гигант ободряюще потрепал его по плечу: 

— Всё это сейчас не важно. Моттси, расскажи ему план и то, что о нём узнал Мулкани. 

— Ну, блин. Может, не стоит парня на входе пугать? 

— Стоит, — сказал Вадим. 

— Ну, так вот, начнём. Мулки вампир. Ты супергерой. Мы полезем в логово твоего папаши и всё там взорвём к херам. Церн подрывник. Думаю, нормальный такой план. 

— А потом я там всё залью святой водой и помочусь для надёжности, — выступил Киллик. 

— Мы давно охотимся на тварь, которая носит имя Эмил Стенц, — Дерг вынул из чехла нож и на него сплюнул. — Старый Владыка, опытный. Хоть и бирюк ещё тот. Обычно самцы его уровня имеют клан с численностью больше, чем численность жителей в этом долбаном городишке. 

— Не, ну ты сам подумай. Потому и не имеет, — выступил Церн. — Кормовая база маленькая. 

— А станция переливания? 

— А ты что предпочитаешь — тушёнку или мясо с кровью только с огня? 

Джон слушал, как они спокойно говорят о его отце, как о чудовище. Говорят о человеке, ну ладно, о вампире. О вампире, который его вырастил, как о льве в прайде. О сильном, но безмозглом звере, на которого вот так просто можно пойти на охоту! 

— Ладно. С Эмилом разобрались. В чём моя сила? Чего вы меня так хотите затащить в вашу банду? — наверное, он сказал это слишком резко. 

Мулкани улыбнулся и, дотянувшись до Джона, сжал его руку. 

— Не обижайся. Ребята просто так привыкли говорить о таких, как я. Мы понимаем, он тебя вырастил. И эта боль отпустит ещё не скоро. Скипа, например, мы не тащим в драки, он всегда на оборудовании. Он просто не может убить вампира. Ты, Джон, человек с редким даром. Не помню, как вас называют по-научному, но в простонародье ты — Копирка. Коснувшись человека, ты как бы копируешь все его знания. Как ты убил вампира? Ведь убил же уже, да? 

— Да, — тихо сказал Джон, — свою девушку. Снёс ей голову топором. 

— Моя школа, — гордо ухмыльнулся Моттс. 

— Вот так, Джон, — сказал Мулкани, — коснувшись Моттса в баре, ты перенял его любимый способ убийства. Парни бы никогда о тебе не узнали, если бы не я. Вампиры способны считывать людей с необычными способностями. В древности ведьмы и вампиры часто жили вместе. 

— Чё ж будет, когда он с кем-то трахнется? — Дерг явно зацепился за любимую тему. Ну или очень топорно пытался подкатить к новичку-красавчику. — Ладно, парни. Сколько мы тут ещё будем сидеть? Старый упырь теперь знает, что мы приехали по его бездушие, а пацану даже учиться не надо, оказывается. Ночью пойдём за его башкой? 

— Нет, — сказал Моттс, — тренировки нужны. Да и ночью на вампа ходить — смерти не бояться. А мы тут все на голову отбитые, но не самоубийцы. Джон, конечно, шикарен, может облапать каждого из нас хоть за задницу и получить все наши умения, но, скорее всего, при встрече с вампом его трясло, как и каждого человека. Он потанцует с нами и Мулкани, и мы проверим нашу теорию. Если она не подействует, то хер мы туда полезем. В Холмах хозяева вампиры. Они сразу возьмут нас в ловушку. 

— И всё же не пойму, чего вы от меня хотите? — сказал Джон, поднимаясь и идя в сторону поляны за палатками. 

— Чтобы ты стал своим отцом, — сказал Вадим, — чтобы твой мозг восстановил знания Владыки, и ты провёл нас в центр Улья, где Церн всё заминирует и взорвёт к херам. А ту нечисть, что не погребут завалы, мы будем добивать на выходе вручную. 

— Идиотский план, — сказал Джон. 

— А у нас всегда так, — сообщил Дерг. — Ладно, мужики, подготовим парня как следует. 

Эмил медленно вошёл в пещеру, задумчиво ведя пальцами по земляной стене. Земля из-под его пальцев с шорохом скатывалась на утоптанный до состояния камня пол, оставляя по себе неглубокие борозды. Улей. Да. Так традиционно называли его жилище вампиры и охотники. Но лично он бы сказал, что в данном случае это скорее муравейник. Подземные полости, от мелких личных нор до вот таких вот огромных зал, были соединены туннелями и переходами, прорытыми прямо в земле, и укреплены каменной кладкой. Чем-то они напоминали человеческое метро, которое Эмил пару раз видел в больших городах. Вот только по этим туннелям не носились огромные, сверкающие огнями поезда из металла. По ним ползали вампиры. Порой в буквальном смысле — на четвереньках. Земляные вампиры были ближе к природе, и за это нередко расплачивались своим рассудком, действительно походя скорее на зверей, чем на людей. Замковые вампиры — высшие, живущие в замках и редко — в обычных домах — презирали их. Эмил тоже презирал когда-то. Но замковых с их тупыми и сумасшедшими законами презирал даже больше. Почему в своё время и ушёл от них, решив обосноваться в этом лесу. Но сейчас чувствовал, что скоро его вновь потянет к перемене жизни. Его дети-по-крови дичали всё сильнее, это нравилось ему всё меньше. А теперь ещё и это. 

Остановившись рядом с проходом в длинный и глубокий тупик, откуда неслась мешанина звуков живых существ, Эмил вскинул голову. Ноздри его раздулись: 

— Прекрати меня преследовать, Карина. У тебя зубы малы считать меня добычей, и ты это знаешь. 

Карина вжала голову в плечи, распластавшись по потолку, как огромный паук. Потом всё же спрыгнула вниз и подошла к Владыке со спины, понюхала его шею. Нельзя было так приближаться, но Карина была разгневана. Что-то внутри неё, глубоко в душе, дрожало от страха и беспокойства. Но не за себя. И это «не за себя» заставляло Карину скалить клыки как на охоте. 

— Где Джон?! 

— Свалил с охотниками. Потому что ты, глупая, не прикончила ту самку, которую вздумалось объездить твоим уродам, — Эмил резко к ней развернулся. Крылья, которые он зачастую маскировал, вскинулись и угрожающе прираскрылись у него за спиной. — Или ты сделала это нарочно? Решила обойти мой приказ?! 

— Нет! Я просто была голодна, а голод делает нас нехорошими слугами, ты же знаешь! Ты даёшь нам мало крови, ты не любишь нас! Ты… ты упустил моего сына! — Карина изо всех сил врезала кулаками в грудь Владыки. — У них тоже есть вампир! Если он обратит его, Джон уйдёт к другим! А всё потому, что ты никого не любишь! Он должен был вырасти здесь, с нами! Спать с нами в пещерах и есть сырое мясо. Став взрослым, он бы принял Дар без боли. Ты обидел его и отпустил к чужакам! Девка не причём. Он всё равно бы узнал рано или поздно! Увидел бы твои крылья или зубы! Ты мог бы привести его давно! 

Она отступила, сжимая плечи руками. 

— Я хочу любить господина, — тихо сказала Карина, — пить господина, чтобы господин брал меня, а мы брали его. Но ты не любишь нас! 

Эмил оскалил зубы: 

— Сука. Ты ведёшь себя, как животное! И не пытайся прикрыться материнским инстинктом. Ты уже давно забыла, что была Джону матерью, а он теперь и вовсе тебя не узнает. Пошла вон! А вы заткнулись там! — рявкнул он в сторону тупика, и шум из всхлипов, шёпотов, молитв и даже ругательств утих, будто кто-то нажал кнопку. — Сами попались, так нехер меня ещё провоцировать! 

Карина взвизгнула, поднялась на потолок и уползла в сторону клеток с пленниками. Если Джон не вернётся, там может быть другой Лидер, не хуже. 

*** 

Джон хренел от происходящего. Охотники просто подходили. Давали подержаться за себя. Потом за оружие. И всё! К началу тренировок его экипировали в высокие сапоги на застёжках, комбинезон на подкладке — как объяснил Моттс, чтобы блокировать силу удара вампира. Сверху навешали некое подобие стеклянных гранат с серебром, святой водой и церковной землей. Как ему объяснил Вадим, именно эта землица спалила Люси. Плюс пояс на талии с двумя пистолетами, которые заряжены серебряными пулями. За спиной идёт или подвес с кольями, или пика, или топор, или арбалет. Джону выдали скорострельный арбалет. Голову защищало некое подобие шлема, шею и запястье, как первые места потенциального укуса, закрыли ошейник и браслеты с шипами. 

— Охренеть, — сообщил Джон, когда его во всём этом поставили ровненько, как манекен, — эти хреновины убьют меня даже при попытке двигаться. А как я в этом в Улей полезу? 

— Жить захочешь, и раком встанешь, — сообщил Моттси. 

Мулкани на другой стороне поляны ржал, обнимаясь с каким-то деревом. 

— Помнишь, как в «Сумерках»? Скорость, сила, сверкающая кожа? — Моттс прохаживался вдоль поляны, как генерал перед войсками, — это всё правда. Даже кожа. С веками все клетки в теле вампира кристаллизуются, и если реально старую гнусь вытащить на свет, она не сгорит. Она будет орать от боли и сверкать, как драгоценный камень. Брехня в кино только в возрасте. Эдвард — сосунок по меркам вампов. Он бы на солнышке сгорел или сгнил. 

— А ещё хуи у них стальные и всегда стоят, — сообщил Киллик в тон Моттсу. 

— Брехня, — улыбнулся Вадя, смотря на стремительно краснеющего Джона. 

Но тот краснел не от смущения. В защитном обмундировании охотников он спекался, как гусь в духовке. 

— Вот пёзды точно стальные. Хорошо хоть, что без внутренних зубов, — Дерг вышел на поляну, скинул футболку и размял шею. — Ну что ж, юный Ван Хельсинг. Защищайся! 

— А я? — обиженно возмутился Мулкани. 

Но Джон не успел ему ответить. Моментально выхватил пушки и приставил их к головам Дерга и Церна, приблизившегося с другой стороны. И тут же получил мощный удар в грудь и покатился по земле. 

— Хорошо, — Моттс потёр руку, — хорошо, Джон. Но ошибка боя с большим количеством врагов. Направив пушки, стреляй сразу. Не зависай. Третий вамп вырвет тебе сердце за секунды. 

Джон, не вставая, перевернулся и, выхватив арбалет, выстрелил в Мулки. 

— Ой! Ай! — Мулки перехватил стрелу и тут же стал дуть на ошпаренную ладонь. 

— Почему ты это сделал? — спросил Моттс. 

— Он сильнейший, — ответил Джон, — в первую очередь надо завалить сильнейшего вампира. Тогда другие будут дезориентированы без приказа. 

— В том числе. Я бы сказал, что неплохо, — усмехнулся Дерг, снова заходя для атаки. — Но у меня всего один вопрос, парни. Мы ведь всё понимаем. И поэтому и не берём никогда с собой Тайлера. Джон. Ты сможешь атаковать это чудовище? Даже не выстрелить, просто атаковать его? Ты сможешь не забыть, что он враг? 

Джон с трудом встал. Посмотрел в глаза каждому. Правда и только правда. 

— Я убью любого, кроме Эмила. Да, я его ненавижу. Да, он убил мою семью. Но он мой отец. Я могу истощить его, ранить его. Но я не нанесу последний удар. И вы должны знать об этом. Я не буду его держать и не воткну в него кол. Я буду рвать в куски его Улей, но Эмила будете валить только вы. 

— Хорошо, парень, — Церн хлопнул его по плечу. — Давай, позанимайся с Мулки и приходи обедать. Нам понадобятся все силы, когда мы пойдём в Холмы. 

*** 

Костёр разрезал ночную мглу мягко и при этом неотвратимо. Наверное, так вампир разрезает нить человеческой жизни. Джон подошёл к Моттсу и сел рядом с ним на бревно. Тот молча потягивал пиво из банки и смотрел на огонь. Протянул банку Джону, но тот покачал головой. Они помолчали. 

— Хочешь спросить, что между нами было? 

— Не моё дело, — ответил Джон, — но ты рискуешь жизнью. И он сказал, что уже ничего не исправить. Кого он у тебя забрал? 

— Отца. Мать умерла намного раньше. Отца он убил почти у меня на глазах. Отец был охотником. В отставке. Смешно, он мне даже говорил, что вампиров не существует. Я спал дома в своей детской кровати. Услышал грохот и крик. Обычно в такой ситуации ребёнок укрывается с головой одеялом и дрожит. Я психом был с детства. Сбежал на нижний этаж, содрал со стены отцовское ружьё. Он коллекционировал их. Мама, пока была жива, всё время его ругала за оружие в доме. И вот я, восьмилетний мальчишка, стою в гостиной с ружьём, а Эмил просто жрёт моего отца у меня на глазах. Я стрелял. Жал на курок. Только вот пуль же в ружье не было, да? Хороший отец не будет вешать на стены заряженные ружья. Да, хороший отец. Но паршивый охотник. Потому что хороший охотник знает, что за ним рано или поздно придут. 

Моттс хлебнул пива, снова помолчал, глядя на огонь. Джон ждал. Он будто привыкал. Скорее всего, это не первая и не последняя история, которую ему расскажут. О его любящем, заботливом отце. Чёрт бы его побрал. 

— Наконец он встал, — продолжил Моттс, — подошёл ко мне и сказал, что его имя Эмил Стенц, и они с отцом разобрались. Мой отец отдал ему долги. И у него теперь тоже есть долг, передо мной. И он будет меня прям ждать долго-долго, чтобы я его отдал. И улетел! А я, блин, позвонил в полицию и попросил приехать, а то тут моего папу вампир сожрал. Блин, да меня ещё тётушки потом по психологам таскали. Типа встреча с маньяком, детская травма. 

Моттс хохотнул, скорее, даже каркнул. 

— Были у меня, к счастью, и дядюшки, которые сказали, что нихрена мне не померещилось, и натаскали на охоту за вампами. 

Джон встал, потрепал Моттса по плечу. Ему понравился этот жест тепла, близости и дружбы. 

— Я пошёл спать, дядюшка. 

— Да, — ответил Моттс, — поспи. Может быть, это твоя последняя ночь. 

Джона устраивал этот ответ. Он был честным. 

*** 

Мулкани проник в палатку к спящему человеку. Эти охотники такие смешные. Когда он к ним пришёл и рассказал душещипательную историю об укусе и погибшей семье, ему легко поверили. Конечно, использовали на тренировках как учебное пособие и первое время ночами сажали на цепь. Но ведь поверили! И теперь, после разорения трёх Ульев, он стал частью банды. Но сейчас, о-о-о, сейчас этот срыв был необходим. Прежде всего, чтобы его почуял Эмил. Почему этот идиот не нападёт на них ночью? Десять обращённых скопом завалят даже Вадима. Ответ прост и омерзителен. Владыка ищет смерти для себя и свободы для приёмного сына. И ради этого он готов укокошить весь свой Улей! Владыка, которому веками служит Мулкани, прав. Тварь по имени Эмил Стенц не имеет права на существование. Его нужно убить и поставить во главе этих мест нового сильного Владыку. Может быть, даже талантливого мальчика, спящего сейчас в палатке. Его хорошо потренировали, как гасить слабых солдат, но нужно ему показать, как выглядит встреча с высшим и какова битва, которую Джону Кейлу никогда не выиграть. Мулки ночным зверем скользнул к нему на матрас, лёг рядом, обнял, притираясь к широкой спине. Всё же Эмил вырастил для себя роскошный кусок мяса. 

— Проснись, — прошептал Мулкани на ухо человеку. 

Джон моментально шарахнулся прочь, инстинктивно заехав локтем в морду угрозе, объявившейся совсем рядом, и сделав кувырок вперёд. Проснулся он лишь тогда, когда оказался на четвереньках у стены палатки и зажёг фонарь, который ему вечером выдал Вадим: 

— Какого чёрта?! 

Мулки поморщился от яркого света и повёл в воздухе рукой. Фонарь почти потух, остался только едва тлеющий живой огонёк. 

— Не бойся, — вкрадчиво сказал Мулки, — простые вампиры в том Улье так не умеют. Иди сюда, Джон. Иди ко мне. Ты такой красивый. Ты станешь лучшим среди нас. 

Мулки послал Зов, вначале тонкой ниточкой, оплетая разум человека, его сердце и его пах. Сейчас Джон чувствует себя как во сне. В очень красивом эротическом сне. Джон шумно сглотнул, тяжело дыша. Его тело стало вялым, оно словно двигалось само по себе. Он медленно положил фонарь на пол и так же медленно пополз к вампиру, глядя ему в глаза. Он вроде понимал, что должен бояться, что должен хотя бы закричать и поднять тревогу среди охотников. Но разум окутывала пелена, как в те дни, когда кошмары о гибели семьи отступали. С большим трудом он разжал губы: 

— Не хочу… 

Мулкани улыбнулся, увеличивая силу Зова, и подполз к Джону, нежно его обнял. Немного сжал кожу на шее губами, но тут же отпустил. 

— Мне не нравится образование Герберта. Он научит тебя всему, кроме вот этого. Ты можешь быть каким угодно крутым, но большая часть охотников умирает не потому, что не может поднять арбалет. А потому, что по приказу Владыки он раздевается догола, забирается к нему на колени и подставляет шею под укус. И умирает с наслаждением. Это называется Зов. Я им владею в малой степени. Сила Зова Эмила в тысячу раз больше. Он тебя раздавит как таракана. Ты не его раб только потому, что он очень любит тебя, Джон. 

— Что… тебе нужно? Хочешь насолить… — Джон изо всех сил дёрнулся. 

Даже сейчас, когда ему прямым текстом сказали, что он во власти какой-то вампирской магии, видимо, той самой, которая заставляла его не спорить с отцом и втягивать голову в плечи, когда он сердился, он не мог вырваться из этого проклятого морока. Но ведь он должен был попытаться! 

— Джон, ты завтра можешь умереть. Да, скорее всего, мы все завтра сдохнем, что бы там ни вещал Моттс. Те Ульи, что мы уничтожали раньше, были меньше, и у них не было такого сильного лидера. Скажи, ты хочешь умереть девственником? Ведь со своей девочкой ты дальше поцелуев не ходил, да? Ты великолепен. Я не предлагаю тебе гейскую оргию за знакомство. Хотя ребята бы оценили. Но я хочу хотя бы у тебя отсосать. Не кровь, не бойся, — Мулкани аккуратно провёл пальцами по ширинке на штанах Джона. 

— Ублюдочная тварь… — Джон словно в грёбаном сне чувствовал, как ложится, как спускает штаны, как раздвигает ноги так, чтобы вампиру было удобно. — Вы… они… говорите, Эмил — чудовище… Но он… он не тронул… даже не намекал. А ты… 

Мулкани облизнулся и поцеловал живот Джона. 

— Мне было бы приятно, если бы тебе было хорошо, Джон. Можно, я отпущу Зов? Ты ведь не сбежишь? 

Джон как-то пьяно усмехнулся: 

— А если дам коленом в лоб? 

— Значит, Зов останется с тобой, красивый, — Мулки показал Джону клыки, прежде чем накрыть губами крупный член и начать его страстно ласкать. 

Мулкани сходил с ума. Пожалуй, семя он любил больше крови. Он обожал это ощущение пульсирующей жизни под своими губами и языком. Стоны человека звучали для него музыкой. После пьяного угара от победы парни сами спускали для него штаны, чтобы он насладился их вкусом и теплом хрупкой человеческой жизни. 

Джон со стоном откинул голову назад: 

— Только не кусайся. А то найду способ удалить тебе все зубы без щипцов. 

Подумав, он расслабился окончательно и лёг на спину, поглаживая кончиками пальцев волосы проклятого кровососа. Хоть и с девушками у него действительно не доходило дальше поцелуев, но, как любой уважающий себя парень, он держал под матрасом парочку номеров «Плейбоя» и «Больших азиатских сисек». Отец даже как-то нашёл их во время уборки, и Джон едва не сгорел со стыда. Но Эмил сказал, что всё в порядке, что это естественно для любого живого существа. Выходит, и для вечно мёртвого тоже? 

Мулки свёл Зов к минимуму. Человек под его действием не мог доминировать, а ему чертовски нравилось, как Джон тянет его за волосы, поглаживает шею и плечи, выгибается, шире разводит ноги, позволяя ласкать пальцами яички и даже скользить ладонями по крепким бёдрам. Мулкани отпустил его, но только затем, чтобы лечь сверху, вглядываясь в сытые, пылающие вожделением красивые глаза парня. Он погладил его по щеке и нежно поцеловал в губы. Поцелуй был неглубоким, скорее дружеским, чем сексуальным. При этом Мулки не прекращал дрочить Джону, вслушиваясь в потоки силы. Ярость и вожделение Эмила, где-то там, далеко, ощутившего их соитие, наплывали чёрной волной. 

— Я не трону тебя, — сказал Мулки, сказал скорее Эмилу, чем мальчишке под собой, — но ты так красив, что тебе стоило бы подумать о вечности. После дела я мог бы провести тебя через Обряд. С твоим даром ты будешь сильнейшим, ты сразу поднимешься в уровне до Владыки. 

— Иди к дьяволу, — прошептал Джон и забился в оргазме куда более сильном, чем при самой интенсивной дрочке на порнушный журнал. 

Мулкани, как заворожённый, наблюдал за этим действом. Сам вампир возбуждался только при виде крови, но, чёрт, это было чисто эстетическое наслаждение. Мулкани нежно вылизал с Джона все следы и поцеловал его в нос. 

— Вот теперь спи. Надеюсь, тебе понравился урок? 

Но Джон уже не ответил ему, плавно проваливаясь всё глубже в сон. Оставалось только надеяться, что сон этот будет без сновидений. 

Мулкани вышел из палатки, и тут же дуло оружия упёрлось ему в лоб. Мулкани улыбнулся, смотря на Моттса. 

— Не думай, что я верю тебе безоговорочно, кровавый, — прошипел Герберт ему в лицо. 

Мулкани осторожно отодвинул оружие и поцеловал Моттса, деля с ним вкус семени Джона. Герберт отшатнулся от неожиданности. Он был красивым и сильным. Он станет первым воителем нового Улья будущего Владыки. 

— Не думай, что доверяю тебе, охотник. Но мы пока играем на одном поле. Я просто подучил парня тому, что вы рассказать постеснялись. А ваши стесняшки могут стоить ему жизни. Иди спать. Завтра бой. 

*** 

Они двигались очень медленно. Тайлер и Вадим несли оборудование. Дерг и Мулкани проходили вперёд и возвращались к ним. 

— Большой дозор, на них попрём в лобовую атаку. Джон и Церн пролезут в ту дырку в земле, на которую указал Мулки. 

— Ага, прям в зубы кровопийцам, — прорычал Киллик. 

— Нам нужно грохнуть основную стаю, — сказал Моттс, — по-другому нихуя. 

— Я сделаю, — сказал Джон. 

— А я помогу, — Церн проверил оружие и взрыватель. — Парни, мы знали, на что шли, так что кончайте параноить и цапаться. Лучше пусть кто-нибудь наблюдает за небом. В основном, конечно, тут земляные вампиры. Но Эмил — крылатый. Он может напасть на нас сверху. 

Яма, как понял Джон, была воздуховодом. Они втиснулись туда с трудом и попали в узкий лаз, по которому пролезли внутрь. И нос к носу столкнулись с вампиром! Здоровенный мужик посмотрел прямо на них, облизнулся. 

— Ты нас не видел, — сказал Джон, твёрдо смотря в глаза мертвяку, — уходи. 

Вамп щёлкнул каблуком, как заправский солдат, и свалил в какой-то боковой проход. 

— Хм, ловко, — прошептал Церн, оглядываясь. — Но Мулки я потом урою. Образователь хренов. За какие места ты его лапал, чтобы этим фокусам научиться? Хотя, конечно, зря ты этого так быстро прогнал. Нам бы узнать, куда топать. Если я заложу нашу игрушку не в центре, то часть Улья уцелеет. И выжившие твари сожрут нас быстрее, чем ты или твой Эмил успеете сказать им «фу кусь!». 

Джон закрыл глаза, напрягая все силы. Эмил будто смотрел ему в душу. С теплом и любовью. Джон тихо всхлипнул и открыл глаза. 

— Я знаю, где центр Улья. Пошли. 

Эмил сидел на ветке дерева и напряжённо вглядывался вниз. Впрочем, физическим зрением он сейчас пользовался меньше всего. Он ощущал, где находится каждый его солдат, он чуял, где находятся охотники, чувствовал кровь, пульсирующую в их жилах. И он практически видел Джона. Джона на стороне охотников. Он был тут и помогал им. Эмил прикрыл глаза и расправил крылья: 

«Карина. Немедленно вернись в Улей и обнюхай всё кругом. Джон здесь. Но он не с охотниками. Он уже внутри. Ты хотела его. Найди его и приведи ко мне». 

Открыв глаза, он стрелой сорвался в сторону самого крупного замеса и выпустил когти. Он чуял и его. Вампира-предателя. Или просто суку себе на уме. Его губы исказил оскал: 

«Я насажу тебя задницей на серебряный кол, как только мы расправимся с мясом. Как ты посмел!» 

Мулки улыбнулся. Высоко подпрыгнув, он всем телом врезался в крылатого собрата, сбивая его траекторию. 

«Твои выверты многим надоели, Эмил. Ты платишь по счетам». 

— У тебя просто не хватит сил, — Эмил оскалился ему прямо в лицо, сжимая его в когтях и взмывая вверх. — Если они хотели, чтобы я заплатил… но ты слабый. Они просто от тебя избавились. Или подарили мне. Смотри мне в глаза, тварь! 

Мулки поймал взгляд Эмила и выгнулся в его объятьях. Они оба вспыхнули от солнечного света кристаллами драгоценных камней. Боль была чудовищна. Обычные слуги не могут находиться на свету больше двух часов. Владыки могут в страшных мучениях провести на нём полдня. Мулки стоял между ними. Четыре часа. Но столько не нужно. Боль не давала ему и Эмилу привести в действие Зов. 

— Твой парень чудо как красив в оргазме. Неужели ты его ни разу не попробовал? 

Эмил взвыл от ярости, но этот вой тут же перешёл в вопль боли. Мулки от всей вроде как мёртвой души врезал ему коленом в пах. Эмил от неожиданности его отпустил. Мулки прыгнул на ближайшую сосну и, соскочив с неё со скоростью кошки, которой подожгли хвост, скрылся в ближайшем воздуховоде Улья. 

Джон снова покачнулся от боли. Они уже освободили пленных и велели им бежать. Но те только метались по проходам среди вампиров. Некоторых вампиры ловили и вяло ели. Не нападали на Джона и Церна. Ходили словно сонные. 

— Церн, мне больно. Что это? Это из-за того, что я их держу? 

— Да хуй знает, — Церн деловито крепил взрывчатку, — думаю, дело в том, что эти твари на поверхности умирают. День же на дворе. Твой папаша приказал слабейшим идти в атаку на ребят. Они дерутся, но при этом через час или два на солнце они или загорятся, или сгниют. Они не могут противиться приказам. Твой отец их создал, а теперь мочит. Вот как-то так. Держи взрыватель. 

— Почему я?! 

— А потому что тебя папочка не убьёт, и ты единственный, у кого есть шанс это всё накрыть. Валим! 

Они только успели выскочить из залы в центре заминированного Улья, как дорогу им перекрыла красивая женщина, чьё лицо показалось Джону смутно знакомым. 

— Отойди, — сказал Джон. 

— Нет, — женщина покачала головой, — я сильная, я не поддамся. Он обратит тебя. А этот лишний. Вы все! Проснитесь! 

Она схватила Церна за талию и на дикой скорости устремилась в ближайший проход. А все твари вокруг бросились на Джона! Они обжигались об его амулеты и серебро, но на место обожжённых и убитых Джоном вставали новые. И наконец они прогрызли его одежду и вцепились в тело. 

— Поимели в жопу, — прошептал Джон, нажимая на взрыватель. 

Пламя полыхнуло, сметая волной и гнусь, и Джона. Его отшвырнуло и буквально вынесло через переходы. Джон упал, задыхаясь. В него летел песок, куски камней и, боже, кровавые куски то ли людей, то ли нелюдей. Он очень надеялся, что Церна хотя бы сожрали, и он не стал частью этого адского душа. Кругом бушевало пламя, Джон задыхался, его мутило от боли и потери крови. Джон уже почти распрощался с жизнью, но кто-то буквально вырвал его из горящих переходов в уцелевший отнорок. 

— Жив, — промурлыкал голос. 

— Мулкани?! Чёрт. Почти сдох. Там где-то остался Церн! 

— Не бойся, — Мулки улыбнулся, — я вынес его на поверхность, уложил в тень деревьев. Я убил ту самку, что его украла. А теперь, Джон… время пришло. 

Чтобы увидеть Мулкани, Джону пришлось утереть кровь, свою и чужую, залившую лицо. Кроме порванной одежды и потерянного оружия, гад будто совсем не пострадал. В сердце Джона закралось жуткое подозрение. 

— Ты обратил Церна? И Тайлера, да? Они единственные, кто не сражался. А теперь ты собираешься обратить меня? 

— Из тебя выйдет великий Владыка, — ответил Мулкани. 

Но в этот самый момент Мулкани просто снесло, будто в него врезалось пушечное ядро, а на его месте возник всклокоченный Эмил. Его одежда висела на нём лохмотьями, крылья нервно подрагивали и тоже были потрёпаны по краям, хоть и заживали на глазах. А ещё он злобно скалил клыки и хватался лапой за причинное место. 

— Решил от меня, как крыса, сбежать? — прорычал он. — Значит, и сдохнешь, как крыса в норе! Джон, сваливай. Только не туда, куда собирался. Там этих недоносков в ошейниках погрызли. И тебя тоже погрызут! Марш! 

Бегом у Джона не вышло, он прополз пару метров и обернулся. Эмил повалил Мулки на землю, тот визжал и барахтался, а огонь уже к ним подступал. Джон встал, ноющая боль на этот раз просто распорола виски. Но он снова поднял эту силу. 

— Эмил. Отпусти его. Мулкани, вали нахер отсюда и спрячься до ночи. 

Эмил нечеловечески взвыл, но всё же разжал руки, позволив вампиру вырваться. Медленно поднял на Джона взгляд, не двигаясь с места. Мулки не нужно было уговаривать дважды. Зажав рану на шее, он проломил землю над ними и скрылся из вида. Джон, шатаясь, шёл на поверхность. Зная, что Эмил идёт за ним, что его сильные окровавленные руки тянутся к нему, хватают, обнимают. И на воздух они вывалились почти вместе. 

— Если ты сейчас скажешь, как я вырос и как ты мною гордишься, я нахер тебе вырву то, что Мулки не отбил, — ухмыльнулся Джон и закашлял, когда свежий воздух обжёг лёгкие. 

Эмил помотал головой, отползая к огромному дереву, садясь там и закрывая глаза. Когда он запрокинул голову, последние лучи закатного солнца упали на его лицо. Он еле заметно поморщился, но не стал шарахаться или прятаться. Алый свет скользил по его коже, заставляя её сверкать россыпью драгоценных рубинов. 

— Я сейчас не склонен к пафосным беседам, — наконец, разомкнув губы, сказал он. — Меня сегодня тоже… поимели в жопу. Я уже почти забыл, какой же, к чертям, после этого бодун. 

Джон упал рядом, его голова склонилась к плечу существа, которое он никак не мог перестать называть отцом. Со стоном он снял с шеи ошейник с шипами. Его гнуси не содрали. Форму расхерачили и добрались зубами, до чего могли. Но ошейник тупо висел на нём. За ошейником полетели браслеты, липкие от крови и кусков плоти. 

— Фух. Дышать легче стало. 

Эмил осторожно обнял его за плечи. 

— Джон. Тебе это лишь кажется. Ты умираешь, мальчик мой. Твои раны настолько серьёзны, что тело уже просто отключило боль, — он аккуратно взял Джона за подбородок и заглянул ему в глаза. — Позволь мне сделать это. Они считают меня хер кем. Но я тебя люблю по-настоящему. И я не хочу тебя потерять. 

Джон погладил его лицо. 

— Я сказал парням, что не смогу воткнуть в тебя кол. Никогда. Если выхода нет, делай это. Но просьба. Не хочу жить в земле, как зверь. И их можно оставить себе? И Мулки? Они мне нравятся. Даже Мулки, хоть он и козёл дохлый. Можно? 

Эмил мягко улыбнулся: 

— Да, конечно. Мы оставим их себе и найдём новый дом на поверхности. Может, не замок, но чей-нибудь старый особняк тоже сойдёт. Мы не гордые. 

— Хорошо, — Джон кивнул, — тогда… сделай это. Но. Блин. Ещё просьба. Можно я больше не буду называть тебя папой? — Джон провёл рукой по крылу Эмила, по лицу и осторожно поцеловал, прежде чем наклонить его голову к своей шее. 

— И всё-таки я это ляпну: ты так вырос, — рассмеялся Эмил. 

Он осторожно обнял Джона и припал к его шее укусом, поглаживая его по голове и спине, обнимая и заворачивая в свои крылья. 

Джон застонал. Мир перестал существовать. Он плыл как в тумане в кольце рук Эмила, обхватив его руками и ногами. Он умирал, но эта гибель была для него наслаждением. Потом Эмил притянул его к своей шее, и они пили друг от друга. Где-то на грани рассудка Джон понимал, что происходит нечто ужасное. Но, похоже, рассудок его покинул. 

*** 

Когда Джон пришёл в себя, была уже глубокая ночь. Парни со стоном, шатаясь, бродили по поляне. На земле лежало несколько человеческих тел. Видно, кто-то из несчастных пленников всё же вылез на поверхность. Им на зубы. На пепелище Улья сидело несколько уцелевших местных вампиров, которые тихо скулили. Джон вышел к ним. 

— Так. Заткнуться! Найдите все вещи и оружие, что можно, мы идём в новый дом. Мулки! Отлепись от этого дерева и помоги мне собрать в кучу чёртову банду, иначе выебу! 

— Влады-ыка, — застонал Моттс, держась за голову, — я всё же вляпался в дерьмо. 

— Разговорчики в строю! — рявкнул Джон. 

Он всегда считал, что имитация бурной деятельности успокаивает народ лучше деятельности. 

— А знаете, ребята, что самое интересное? — спросил Эмил, возникнув за спиной у Моттса и с наслаждением потягиваясь и расправляя крылья. — Он будет летающим, как и я. Ну, если сможет последовать верной диете. 

— Кстати, — Джон повернулся к нему, — кого тут можно покушать? 

Это был большой старинный дом, когда-то принадлежавший то ли графу, то ли заезжему барону. Там был даже парк, пусть густой, запущенный и напоминавший больше всего лес. А с другой стороны дома находилось огромное озеро, в котором даже днём дом отражался тёмной и немного зловещей громадой. Никто из соседей толком не знал, что за новые жильцы там поселились и почему они ведут такой скрытный образ жизни. Но никто, даже полиция, не горели желанием выяснять подробности. Живут и живут. Мало ли на свете чудиков? 

Когда последние лучи солнца погасли, оставив после себя лишь яркую алую черту на горизонте, Эмил распахнул двери и вышел на берег озера, потягиваясь всем телом. Не то чтобы он нарочно красовался. Но он знал, что тот, кто сейчас молча за ним наблюдает со второго этажа, любит посмотреть. 

— Красивая ночь, правда? 

— Ты как всегда охрененный, но, может, не стоит это так прямо демонстрировать? — голос собеседника смеялся над Эмилом, но Эмил готов был терпеть это целую вечность. 

Джон свесился с балкона вниз головой, как самая настоящая летучая мышь. Цепляясь когтями на крыльях за камень. Большая такая, накачанная летучая мышка. 

— А ты всё время заворачиваешь свою красоту в крылья и выглядишь при этом как долбаный граф Дракула, — парировал Эмил улыбаясь. — Полсотни лет прошло, а ты всё ещё опасаешься, что ребята возьмут тебя без твоего дозволения? 

— Ну-у, может, я стесняюсь, — Джон хитро улыбнулся. 

Первое убийство прошло почти незаметно, на втором его охватил ужас. Но он сам вляпался и понимал, что уже ни чёрта не поделать. Всё же он, Моттс и Вадим предпочитали огромное дикое зверьё типа медведей и лосей. Тайлер и Мулки охотились в большом городе не так уж далеко отсюда. Иногда Джон составлял им компанию, но он не любил города. Иногда Мулки лез ему под руки ласковой кошкой и намекал, что другие Владыки могли бы быть лучшей компанией, чем Эмил. За это Джон его не очень ласково трахал. И боялся, что Мулки свалит. Но тот оставался с ними. Иногда Джону казалось, что Мулки выбрал смыслом своего посмертия доводить Эмила до бешенства. И, конечно, все они пытались трахнуть Джона. Всё время. И иногда им даже это разрешалось. Эмил объяснял, что это нормальная реакция детей-по-крови на Владыку, но Джон подозревал, что банда Моттса была извращугами и при жизни. 

— Ну иди сюда, постесняемся вместе, — Эмил повернулся спиной к воде и приглашающе раскрыл руки и крылья. — И кстати, ты так и не ответил мне на вопрос, который я тебе задаю каждый год. 

Джон сорвался с балкона и подхватил Эмила, закружил, прикусил кожу на шее. 

— Не хочу женщин. Я их буду ревновать к тебе и всех сожру. Или застрелю из арбалета, как положено охотнику. 

— Хочешь сам забеременеть? — хитро улыбнулся Эмил и лизнул его в нос. — Такое бывает, если самок долго нет в стае. Скипа, кстати, вроде тошнило с утра… 

— Что?! — Джон выпустил Эмила, и тот от неожиданности грохнулся прямо в озеро. — Ты, старый педофил! Я не буду рожать, плести гнёзда, откладывать яйца, множиться почкованием, или что вы там делаете! И я сейчас же иду к Тайлеру узнать, что с ним такое! 

Эмил всплыл и в два взмаха крыльев снова оказался рядом с Джоном, отряхиваясь по-собачьи: 

— Переел маленько. А с тобой вообще нельзя шутить о серьёзном, Детка? 

— Счас прикончу, Папочка, — сообщил Джон и рванул в атаку. 

Но когда Эмил попытался его перехватить, ушёл влево и вернулся на балкон, в их спальню. Зная, что Эмил последует за ним. Там Джон встал на четвереньки на кровать и выгнул спину, играя мощными мышцами. Эмил влетел следом, мысленно возблагодарив архитекторов прошлого за то, что они сделали такие широкие проходы и двери в доме. Может, первый хозяин этого жилища тоже был крылатым вампиром? На кровать он буквально обрушился, подминая Джона под себя и счастливо покусывая его уши. Вошёл он тоже с маху. 

— Как же я тебя люблю, Джон. Я никогда не устану это повторять. 

Джон зажмурился, прикусив губу. В этот момент он почему-то вспоминал игры Эмила в отцовство. Это мягкое доминирование, Зов и отвод глаз, который этот гад применял так осторожно. Как ему удавалось сдержаться? Когда он впервые взял Джона после обращения, всего в крови, почти безумного после охоты, он был так нежен. Теперь всякий раз, когда Эмил наполнял его собой, Джон чувствовал с ним какое-то бесконечное, безумное единение. 

— Я тоже люблю тебя, мой притворщик, — прошептал Джон. 

— О, я веками вырабатывал в себе умение выжидать, — Эмил выпустил когти и принялся царапать кожу любимого между крыльями, у самого их основания. — И нет, я твои мысли не читаю. Почти. Чуть-чуть. Не удержался. 

Джон застонал и задвигался навстречу Эмилу. Он напряг свои способности, заставляя каждого проснувшегося в доме тихо материться от наплыва обожания и возбуждения. Он любил выйти из спальни, практически из-под Эмила, и стать добычей Моттса или Дерга, ошалевшего от их с Эмилом секса. 

— Смотри, доиграешься, реально залетишь, Детка, — Эмил подхватил его под живот и грудь и резко вжался в его чувствительные точки. — Кончи для меня, любимый. 

Джон взвыл, перед глазами полыхнуло. Клыки выдвинулись в боевое состояние, и Джон зашипел от наслаждения. Эмил зарычал и, выгнувшись, свалился рядом с ним, привычно подтягивая его крыльями к себе и в них же закутывая. 

— Мне так тепло с тобой, Джон. Обними меня. У нас с тобой целая вечность вместе. И я в ней счастлив. А ты? 

Джон поцеловал его руки: 

— Ты причинил мне много боли. Но я люблю тебя, Эмил. И я разделю с тобой эту вечность.


End file.
